1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling an information terminal for retrieving medical images similar to a medical image to be read and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, medical imaging apparatuses for, for example, computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and the like are being developed and increasingly used. CT and MRI have made it possible to obtain a large number of high-definition digital medical images. In addition, medical images read by doctors are being accumulated in picture archiving and communication systems (PACSs) along with reading reports. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-257292, a technique for retrieving past medical images similar to a medical image to be read from past cases accumulated in a PACS is being developed, in order to use the past medical images as a reference in reading the medical image to be read.